


Pewdie Cries and Ken eats more then just toast

by aliensliketoeatdinosaurs



Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensliketoeatdinosaurs/pseuds/aliensliketoeatdinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally wrote this for no other reason then I wanted to be recognized by Pewds Senpai. </p><p>I realize I am a sad human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewdie Cries and Ken eats more then just toast

Ken sighed in exasperation as Pewds stole the spotlight again. It was getting hard for Ken to keep loosing to Pewds, especially when he tries so hard to be as good as his best friend. The insecurity was beginning to eat away at Ken, and so he poured his feelings into his gaming, something that he knew he did better then Pewds, and yet people still didn't take notice. And yet, even feeling like a looser, Ken still wanted to impress Pewds. And the perfect opportunity was coming up. Pewds was flying to America for Youtube Con and would therefore be able to spend some time with him. 

It was the opening day of the con and everyone was getting ready. All the youtubers were in place, and Ken looked to where Pewds stall was, only Pewds wasn't there! Ken's heart sank. 'But why do I feel like this?' Ken pondered. This pain felt to real to just be the disappointment of not seeing your friend. 

The crowds poured in and still no Pewds. Ken was finding it hard to concentrate on his fans when all he could think about was Pewds empty stall. Had something happened to him? Was he alright?

Ken couldn't take it any longer. He closed down his stall and rushed out the emergency exit. Where could Pewds be? Ken looked around the back alley where he now stood, not knowing where to go in this situation as he had acted on instinct rather then logic. But something told Ken he was on the right track. He whipped his head back and forth and from the corner of his eye into an adjacent alley he saw movement. Ken rushed towards it to find Pewds, tied up and gagged laying on the floor half naked. 

Pewds eyes watered up with glee as Ken rushed towards him. But then Ken stopped still. Standing above Pewds, like a big looming penis, was Cry. Ken knew it was him by his very distinctive features. He has **** ******* *** **** and *** ***** *** with ***** *** **** *** on to ************* and large, controlling hands that had bound and hurt poor Pewds. 

"I thought you were our friend!" Ken growled with a fury that could be matched by no human on earth at that time. 

"Sharing is caring, and I have a whole load( ;) ) to share with Pewds right here. Now mind your own business Ken." Cry chuckled as he eyed Pewds up and down like a big breakfast burrito. 

"I can't let you do this. You can't hurt him like this."

"Why does it bother you so much Ken, hm? If you are really so desperate to join we could be in this together?" This high school musical esk suggestion left Ken shivering with fury. But he didn't know whether it was the suggestion of hurting his friend Pewds, or whether it was the idea of sharing. 

Ken could no longer control himself as he took one more look at the poor excuse of a person that was left of Pewds on the ground. Ken charged at Cry. Cry didn't stand a chance and he knew it, even with his **** and *****. 

Ken had beaten him to a pulp in half a second flat and watched as Cry scampered away. Ken's fury quickly dispersed and became concern as he turned back to Pewds, who was barely clothed and sniveling on the cold alley floor. 

Ken carefully pulled out Pewds mouth gag and untied his raw red hands. Pewds immediately wrapped his hands around Ken and whimpered into his shoulder. 

"You.. found me" Pewds whimpered inbetween sobs. 

Ken, who was kneeling in front of Pewds, slowly raised his hands to embrace Pewds the same way that Pewds had embraced him. But he hesitated. Ken couldn't hug Pewds now. He may have saved him, but touching his naked back with impure intentions was something Ken couldn't do to his friend. He had finally realized it. All this time Ken's jealousy wasn't directed at Pewds, it was merely an echo of Kens own emotions towards wanting to be near Pewds. He never hated him. Ken hated himself for loving Pewds. 

"Ken..." Pewds whispered, "Hold me."

Ken grunts and lowers his head onto Pewd's shoulder, before standing up and beginning to walk away. As an after thought Ken takes off his hoodie and throws it towards Pewds. 

"Ken?" Pewds cries, "Where are you going?"

"I can't be around you right now Felix. I'm not sure I could control myself."

Ken stood two meters away from Pewds, with his back to his once friend, now unrequited love. 

Ken felt a warm presence at his back and hands that quickly clung to him with desperation. 

"Don't leave me now. You don't have to control yourself."

Ken's head snapped up and he turned around to look at Pewds. 

"Felix?"

Pewds grabbed Ken's face in desperation and their lips forged together like the unity of two countries.

Ken slammed Pewds into the alley wall and returned his kiss furiously, only just realizing that he was a desperate man lost in the desert and Pewds was his water. Ken moved his thigh between Pewd's legs and rubbed up into Pewds croch. Pewds shook like he was just struck with electricity and let out a muffled gasp. Pewds reached down with one hand to give Ken some satisfaction and release, as both men's bulge were sitting uncomfortably pressed inside their jean prisons. Ken grunted into Pewds mouth as Pewds touched Ken's member. Ken cupped Pewds ass as Pewds began rubbing Ken's shaft over his underwear. Both boys world was spinning like 360 noscope. Ken shuddered into Pewds as he was reaching climax. Pewds gasped into Ken as the vibrations from Ken's orgasm was shaking Ken's thigh and rubbing faster against Pewds still encased member. Ken released and hunched over Pewds, sucking Pewd's collarbone as he came. 

Felix still whimpered into Ken's shoulder as Ken panted for breath. Ken reached up and kissed Felix on the lips before firmly rubbing the palm of his hand under Pewd's jeans but still above his underpants. Pewds jolted and gasped, and Ken chucked with a breathless satisfaction. Doing up his own pants with one hand and releasing Pewds's with the other, Ken began to kneel down in front of Pewds. 

"Ken?" Pewds breathed. 

Ken sucked hard at the tip of Pewds penis through his underwear fabric, before releasing his full sized mighty shaft out of his underwear and taking it all in his mouth like a true American. Pewds couldn't control his hips, and so he began to sporadically fucking Ken's mouth, who was somehow masterful at this blowjob thing. 

"Ken! I'm gunna...." But Ken didn't move away. He wanted all of Pewds, and all of Pewds is what he got. 

After Pewds had climaxed he slid down the wall with his legs in a v shape around where Ken was kneeling. Ken swallowed and wiped his mouth proudly. Ken began to chuckle and kissed Pewds on the mouth. 

"I love you Felix."

"I've always loved you Ken."

THE END YOU FILTHY MOTHER FUCKERS.


End file.
